Roses are Red, Blossoms are Pink
by Cobwebbs
Summary: It was all different, she was dateless...why? She didn't know, but mabey being dateless wasn't so bad after all. Even if it felt like a trick at first.


**A/N) Hey people, I wrote this one shot because I am bored... so I hope whoever reads it likes it, also its theme is valentines day. I know V-day isn't for like two weeks but I don't think I could get it out then so here you guys go.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except my ideas...obviously.**

* * *

"Red streamers...check, white and pink confetti...check, glasses, check, balloons, check, banner...banner...oh no, not check." A pretty red-headed girl looked up from her clip board, her startling pink eyes scanned the gymnasium she was currently standing in.

"No Banner...Bubbles was supposed too...of course." The red-head sighed.

She placed her clip board under her arm and started towards the gym doors. A call stopped her before she could leave.

"Blossom, oh Blossom...there you are! Look we can't decide on the music for the party dances." The black-haired girl stated showing Blossom a paper with the music lists on it.

Blossom took it, after examining it she sighed and gave it back to the Asian looking girl.

"It's ok Kim, I think Buttercup is going to handle that."

Kim's almond-shaped eyes widened, "_that's_ exactly the problem Blossom...she wants some loud rock music or heavy metal...and I don't think..."

"Oh right, Buttercup and her awful taste in music...um ok, go with something like um..."

Just then the gym doors burst open, both girls looked up in surprise. A very, very, very steamed looking raven haired girl flounced in. She stomped over to Blossom and growled.

"Blossom," she hissed through clenched teeth, "they're at it...again."

Blossoms eyes widened as she started for the door.

"Wait! Blossom, what about the music?!" Kim called.

"You pick! I trust your opinion! Buttercup, come on!" Blossom called back over her shoulder, still running, Buttercup shrugged and followed leaving Kim alone to decide the music problem.

* * *

"So what are they doing now?!" Blossom asked, still running.

"Well it's just Boomer and Butch this time...I got no clue were Brick is."

"Who cares! What are they doing?" They turned a sharp left.

"Uh their..." Both girls burst into an art room.

Blossom stopped and gasped, her pink eyes widened in disbelief.

"They were having a paint fight..." Buttercup stated glumly.

"A...A... what!" Blossom almost yelled.

"A paint fight...and," Buttercups fell silent as her green eyes caught something wiggling in the middle of a paint pile.

She growled and floated over, as her sister watched still in disbelief, Buttercups hand dove into the slimy mass of wet colors. She grasped something and yanked it out. She sneered in disgust at what it was...or who it was.

A teenaged boy was hanging in her grasp, he was all the colored of the rainbow. He opened one eye and saw Buttercups sneer. Instead of withering back in fear like everyone did when they received that look from Buttercup, his face broke into a huge smirk.

"Butch." She hissed.

"Hey, Butter-butt, ya missed the party!"

Buttercup's face twisted into disgust. She tossed the boy back on the floor as she kicked under a dripping table.

"Ow, hey!" A voice came from under it.

Another boy emerged from beneath the decorated surface. He grinned sheepishly at Buttercup and Blossom.

"And Boomer." Buttercup growled.

"Um...It was Butch's fault..."

Blossom let out an annoyed groan. Buttercup scowled at them both.

Why, of all days, did theses fools have to cause trouble today?... Blossom rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She and her sisters (The Power puff Girls) were the saviors of their Town,Towns ville, these two boys had another brother..they formed the Rowdy Ruff boys. And together they were just about the jerkiest, nastiest and dumbest boys anyone can come across.

They were basically normal boys but with superpowers and that made them ten times more annoying. All six children grew up together beating the stuffing out of one another. The boys were created to destroy them...but the boys creators didn't realize a flaw in their plan. The boys could be considered dangerous or evil but most of the time they just destroyed stuff or stole.

Even though the purpose of their creation was to destroy the Power puff girls...that purpose eventually got boring so now...their just boys with super powers. Attempting to live a normal teenagers life.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys! No more property damaging!" Blossom growled at them.

Both boys stood up and shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah we know if we do this stuff we'll end up in the slammer. But come on Blossom...we're guys what'd you expect we are entitled to break rules. Especially us guys." The spiky haired boy said pointing to him self and the other dude.

Blossom rolled her pink eyes at the nitwits. Sometimes she couldn't understand why they even bothered. Why didn't they just throw them in jail...because they weren't actually breaking any law...just being dopes.

Blossom sighed again, she was not in the mood for this. With the Valentines dance coming up she had been really busy juggling crime fighting, presidential duties, and preparing for the dance. And now these bozos had to add to her list of things to handle. UGH! This just wasn't her day, or week for that matter.

"Why can't you guys just be like normal boys and go find a date or something." She mumbled rubbing her head.

Both boys shrugged again.

"Um, because...uh...yeah why don't we get a date?" Boomer said scratching his paint covered head.

"The whole point of this paint thing was to get away from the clinging 'dates' remember."

"Oh, yeah."

Both Blossom and Buttercup groaned this time.

"Just go get cleaned up." Blossom order sternly.

The boys looked at her like she had two heads. Buttercup, knowing what they were thinking, decided to persuade them. She cracked her knuckles and punched her fist in her other hand with a menacing look.

Both boys gulped and trudged out of the room, towards the boys bathroom.

Blossom turned to her sister, "Thanks Buttercup," Buttercup shrugged carelessly.

"Hey no prob. Look you got a ton of other stuff to worry about so...how about I make sure they clean this up for you."

Blossom looked gratefully at her sister, "Thanks Buttercup."

"Hey no big deal...um hey Blossom...uh you got a date for the...you know dance?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Blossom looked at her green clad sister...Buttercup never really was good at the 'boy' situation. She never had, had a boyfriend before...or gone on a date. But this year being their second year in high school Bubbles made her promise she would try this years V-day dance. Problem was, Buttercup had a reputation for not being guy crazy and...well to say the truth, most guys were afraid of her anyway.

"Um...come to think of it...no." This answer surprised both girls.

"No way, you! Miss number one popular girl!?" Buttercup teased.

It was true Blossom and her sisters were the most popular girls in their school...in all of Towns-Ville. All three had their own 'thing' they were popular for, besides being a Puff, all three had their own way of beauty too.

Buttercup was rough, her pale skin and jade green eyes matched perfectly with her ebony black hair. She was a sort of rough and tumble sort of beautiful.

Bubbles had that sort of adorably cute sort of beautiful, her golden blond hair, her peach skin, and her vast sky blue eyes made her a perfect Barbie doll.

Blossom had her own thing, she had a more mature sort of beautiful, her sisters and almost everyone she knew told her she was the most gorgeous of the three. Her fiery long silky red locks, and her rosy skin just had that sort of 'perfect' too them. And her eyes...they were the oddest color, but that somehow became irrelevant when you looked at them. The coral pink just melded with her perfectness.

All three girls were practically worshiped by almost every male in the city, (Buttercup was admired secretly, of course. And feared publicly.), and guys always flooded to be the first to ask them out.

Especially Blossom.

That was why she was surprised nobody had asked her yet...odd, she'd been so busy she forgot about finding a date for her self...but that never seemed to be the problem before, the dates always came after her...

"Oh come on, Buttercup...I...I've just been too busy to find one yet...and..."

"Oh come on Blossom that was never a prob-"

The school bell let out a loud ring signaling that school was out for the day. To Blossoms immense relief, she knew what Buttercup was going to say, so she rushed out as fast as she could before her sister had the chance to say it.

"Um, sorry Buttercup, gotta go check on Bubbles and that banner, make sure that mess is cleaned up, bye!" She called leaving a pink streak behind her.

* * *

On the way to Bubbles art room, Blossom fell to thinking, why hadn't guys asked her yet? She began to worry, what if they all had dates? What if she was left without a date? That would be a disaster...Blossom Utonium...dateless, she could already see the headlines.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was going until...Bam! Blossom snapped out of it when she felt the impact of someone slamming into her, she blinked for a second and looked at the ground...A puffy red-head was rubbing her backside. She gave Blossom a death glare..

"Watch where your going brat!" The poof head spat.

Blossom rolled her eyes. Great, of all the people she had to bump into today it had to be...

"Don't you know who I am.. I'm Princess Morebucks, you incompetent twit!"

...Princess Morebucks

"Ugh, I'd say sorry Princess but...then again, I'm too busy." Blossom stated simply.

Princess growled, she hated the Power puff Girls, because she couldn't be one, so she settled for hating them and doing anything she could to make them miserable. She hated Blossom the most, because, Buttercup would get mad at her, Bubbles she could make cry if she tried really hard, But Blossom...Ugh she could never get any emotion from Blossom, and she hated that.

Blossom came off as more royal than she did, only she wasn't snobby about it, it was just the way she was that people thought her so perfect, Princess knew she could never be even close to that so she was as snobby as possible acting like she was better then everyone...after all she was the rich girl here.

Princess opened her mouth to say something but Blossom cut her off.

"Look, Princess I've got things to do and what ever you have to say can wait I'm sure." With that Blossom walked past the opened mouthed brat.

Finally she made it to her destination, she entered the room and was greeted by a wall full of artistic colors, and a bunch of cheery girls.

"Hey Blossom!" They all said happily.

"Hi girls...so how's that banner coming, I only just realized it wasn't actually up yet." She smiled at the young girls as they all stood up.

Most of them Blossom had known since kindergarten, some were newer, but all were great friends to have.

"Bubbles is putting on the finishing touches right now!" A brunt squealed happily pointing at a blond girl behind them.

She had a look of total concentration on her face, her golden pigtails, she looked so good in, were hanging right under her chin. Her sky blue eyes focused on every movement her paint covered hand made. Until..

"There, finished." She straightened happily.

All the girls crowded around to see. That was followed by exclamations on how beautiful it was.

"Perfect!"

"Awesome!"

"It'll look great above the gym stage!"

"Oh, Bubbles, you've out done yourself!"

"People will forget to dance when they see this!"

Bubbles sat on her heels blushing slightly at all the nice comments. Blossom smiled proudly at her baby sister. Bubbles was always the most sensitive one, Buttercup and her were always protecting Bubbles. But once they reached high school Bubbles decided she was going to be popular in her own right. And now she was known as the best painter and designer in Towns ville. Needless to say her family was very proud of her.

"Wow, Bubbles that's perfect, you really have out done yourself." Blossom beamed, admiring all the splashes of color that fit so well together.

"Thanks Blossom, you can have it for the gym just as soon as it's dry, I'll deliver it to you myself." Bubbles smiled radiantly.

"Thanks Bubbles, I have to go now, seeing as the banners done, very beautifully might I add, I have a few other things to check on." Blossom started for the door.

"OK, I'll see you later." Bubbles responded putting her paints away.

Blossom went through the rest of her duties swiftly. But by then the school was empty except for a few teachers and detention students. Blossom liked to stay after school not only for educational purposes but also because this was the only time she could have on her own.

She was organizing some library shelves. Her mind was calm and she wasn't thinking about anything in particular. The whole room was quiet and comfortable. That is until some noisy people entered.

Blossom looked up in surprise to see someone else still here besides her. It was a bunch of squealing teenaged girls. They were talking vigorously about something. Blossom didn't care to listen, it was probably some idle gossip anyway.

As the girls passed the shelf she was working on her ears picked up a certain word.

"OMG, what if Brick actually says yes!"

"Of course he will. Come on I am the most popular girl in school after all!" That was princess.

Brick was in here? Blossom wondered she hadn't seen him all day and to say the least she was starting to get suspicious. Shaking her thought away she picked up some novels and prepared to return them to their proper shelf.

She noticed the group of girls crowding around one particular shelf. A red-headed boy was leaning on it, while all the girls were clinging to him like desperate drowning people. Blossom noticed he had an absolutely bored look on his face.

She shook her head in disgust. She would never understand why girls liked Brick so much. I mean sure he was the leader of the Ruffs and had killer looks but come on he was a jerk not to mention an arrogant jerk. Blossom just didn't know what girls saw in guys like that.

They break your heart and take half of it with them. Not that she would know that. It was just something she thought was inevitable to happen with guys like him.

"So Brick, do you have a date yet?" A blue-eyed girl asked him flitting her eyelashes flirtatious.

"Because if you don't, I-"

"I am always available!" Princess cut off the girls words pushing her away.

Blossom walked over to the shelf, ignoring them all. She began to place all the books in alphabetical order. The girls unintelligible chattering rang around her. Suddenly she felt a chill run up her back, like someone was watching...

She turned a bit to look at the group nobody had turned to look at her. So shrugging it of she went back to her work. Again she felt a chill of being watched. She looked towards the group from the corner of her eyes this time. Nobody, they were all busy chattering and squealing at Brick...and...wait Brick, was he watching her?

Of course not! that would be ridiculous. But it gave her a unnerving feeling, being watched by anyone. So she quickly finished up her work and went back to the front of the library, out of anyone's sight.

Someones eyes were following her all the way there, though she tried to ignore it.

* * *

"Bubbles, Buttercup, professor! I'm home!" Blossom called entering the comfortable living room.

She hung her pink messenger bag up o the coat rack. Nobody was in there but a delicious smell wafted in from the kitchen. Blossom sniffed it, her stomach growled.

"Mm mm, Bubbles must be home." She headed towards the source of the delicious smell.

"Rice...with spicy chicken and stuffed peppers, yum!" Blossom identified the smell as she entered the kitchen.

She smiled, inside was the blond Puff humming happily in her frilly blue apron. She was bending over a pot of boiling rice. When she heard someone enter, she turned with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, hey, Blossom your home earlier then expected. Did you hang the banner? How did it look?" She asked excitedly.

Blossom nodded, her nose next to a pan filled with red stuffed peppers soaking in its own broth.

"Yeah I did and it looks amazing as expected." She smiled at her sister, who smiled back.

Just then they heard the door slam and a loud call came from the living room.

"Yo! I'm home! Anybody here?!"

"We're in the kitchen Buttercup!" Bubbles called back.

Seconds later Buttercup entered sniffing the air.

"Whoa, hey gals, man, that smells awesome." She exclaimed tossing her forest green backpack on the nearest kitchen chair.

Bubbles let out a pleasant giggle, "Aw, thanks Buttercup. it's a new recipe, I found it yesterday and thought it looked absolutely scrumptious, so I decided to try it out on you guys tonight."

Buttercup nodded absently as she reached for a spicy chicken wing. Bubbles smacked her hand away.

"Hey! No pickings until dinner!" Bubbles yelled playfully.

Buttercup rubbed her injured hand and groan,"Awwwww! But I'm sooooo hungry," She over exaggerated her point by faking a fall to the floor.

Her sisters giggled. Blossom loved moments like these when they all just got along so well.

"Hey, where's the old man?" Buttercup asked recovering from her drama.

Bubbles poured the rice into a strainer over the sink, "Um, he's working in the lab, said something about a new project."

As if on cue the basement door opened and in came a tall slim man. He had on a white lab coat, his black hair had streaks of gray and his blue eyes seemed tired. But he smiled at the three girls in his kitchen nonetheless.

"Girls, glad to see you. How was school today?" He asked as they each gave him a hug.

Buttercup sat on one of the kitchen chairs backwards, "Oh ya know, same old, same old, Oh and Blossom I got the freaks to clean up that mess. Surprisingly they did a good job." She said casually.

"Oh thanks Buttercup. And my day was fine Professor, full of things to do but otherwise fine." Blossom said sitting on another chair normally.

"Yah, it was great, excited about the V-day dance in two days." Bubbles chirped placing the food courses on the table.

Professor gave a small nod and inhaled the foods smell, "Oh my, Bubbles this smell wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"Ift taft gud tfo" Buttercup mumbled threw a mouth full of rice.

Everyone laughed, yes this was one of those nice times when the whole family was just so...peaceful. Blossom wished it wouldn't end. But than everyday would become boring. The meal continued in comfortable silence only interrupted with a few remarks here and there.

* * *

It was nighttime now, the moon was shinning outside, the stars twinkled merrily. Children were in bed with peaceful dreams and excitement for the next day on their minds. All of Towns ville was at restful peace. Not a worry in the world, all thanks to the heroes they were blessed to have. In these heroes household a red-head was bending over an English paper.

She had nothing to accompany her except the soft whispering breeze, and the occasional lullaby from the nightingales outside her window.

Her head was resting on her fist as her pen scratched swiftly over her papers. Just then the silence was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

"Um, Blossom...are you awake?" Came the soft voice.

Blossom looked up, "Oh, uh yeah, come in."

The door slowly opened and a sky blue eye peeped in. The rest of the girl followed as she quietly slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"Is something wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked concerned.

Bubbles just stood there rubbing her bare arm, her soft silky sky blue nightgown swishing at her knees. She was biting her lip and looking around the dimly lit room nervously.

Blossom noticed this and put down her pencil, "Bubbles?"

In an instant the pink-eyed girl was enveloped in a soft hug. This shocked her as she heard sobs come from the blue clad girl.

"Bubbles? Bubbles what's wrong? Straighten up and tell me." She said, gentley yet stern.

"I...he...when...just found...not fair...n...n...now..." Bubbles was blubbering through her instant tears.

"Bubbles I can't understand you, speak clearly." Blossom stated slowly but, knowing it was pointless, she waited until the Blue puff calmed down.

The door to Blossoms room slowly creaked open again. A sleepy green-eyed girl was standing in the frame, a green blanket in one hand, while she was rubbing her eyes irritably with the other.

"Hey. What's all the racket in here?" She said through a yawn.

Blossom shrugged still patting Bubbles back, "She won't tell me."

Buttercup walked in and looked at her younger sister, "Um, Bubbles could you maybe skip the drama and just tell us what's wrong?!" She practically yelled.

"Shhhhhh! Buttercup you'll wake professor up too." She continued to pat Bubbles back.

Finally the blue eyed girl sat up still sniffling, "Um, t...t...thanks girls I just...Ugh! How could he do this to me and right before Valentines day too!" Bubbles shouted flopping on Blossoms pink covered bed.

"OK Bubbles what are you talking about?" Blossom stood up and sat next to her sister, the bed sinking under her weight.

Bubbles sniffled and said, her voice muffle by Blossoms bedspreads, "Ted, he, he broke up with me...through text!" She burst into another fit of tears.

Both her sisters just sat and stood there, blinking, registering what their sister just said.

"He...through text!" Blossom whispered loudly.

Buttercup just stood there, now fully awake, she clenched her teeth and curled her fists.

"That spineless, no good, dirty son of a-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom glared at her sister reproachfully. Her and her language.

Buttercup Decided to finish her sentence silently, "Why? Did he say why?" She asked.

Bubbles shook her head into the mattress.

Blossom sighed. Break ups happened a lot to Bubbles but never like this, she would always get over it after a little mopping, she never actually shed any tears before.

Maybe it was because Ted was the longest boyfriend Bubbles had ever had a relationship with. Most guys were just to using for Bubbles so she'd end up breaking it before they got to far but Ted...Bubbles had been sure he was 'The One' Blossom sighed again, she didn't think there was such a thing as 'The One', Bubbles however did.

Neither of her sisters tried to change her train of thought even though the disagreed with her.

"It's ok Bubbles he wasn't worth it anyway... um say, I have a few finishing touches to do tomorrow you want to help? Maybe you know, to get your mind off of this?"

Bubbles looked at her older sister gratefully, "OK, Blossom, thanks girls I feel much better now. I'll try to get some sleep, sorry to bother you, night." With that the Blond girl walked out red-eyed and sad.

"Nasty stuff, this dating thing." Buttercup mumbled making her way out of Blossoms room.

Blossom sighed, "Too bad my problem is I don't have a date at all." She stood up and prepared herself for bed.

Yawning she mumbled a last bit of reassurance to herself, "I'm sure I will get one before V-day...only...a...matter...of..ti-" Her words were cut off by a light snore.

To bad Blossom didn't have the power to see into the future...

* * *

"Ugh, excuse you!"

"Watch were your going."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

A glare than separation.

Just another normal morning exchange between Blossom and her counter part. That happened often, but lately Brick had been...illusive. Not that blossom cared it was just...odd.

She entered the gym and saw Bubbles sitting in the corner...she was...laughing. Blossoms coral eyes darted to the source of her laughter...Boomer? Yes, it was Boomer, the golden-haired menace...he was doing some sort of ridiculous dance, apparently it was meant to be funny. But that wasn't what surprised her, the fact that he was doing it for Bubbles was what surprised her. For once he wasn't causing her sister or anyone else problems...Hum, maybe he wasn't so bad without the influence of his brothers.

The instant both Blonds noticed Blossom they stopped. Blossom looked at them and gave them a small smile. Bubbles seemed to relax...why Blossom didn't know. Boomer relaxed too though probably because she didn't frown at him. Or worse. Normally Blossom would have been all over lecturing Bubbles for...hanging around with the Ruff, but not today, she felt her little sister needed something to take her mind off of her current sorrow. And if a Ruff was the one that was going to do it...well so be it. But that didn't mean Blossom wouldn't keep an eye on him.

* * *

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

The school bell rang signaling an end of the school day, with it went a clamor of excited teenagers, all babbling about the valentines day dance she had worked so hard to prepare. But unfortunately she was the only one who didn't leave the school. She had something's to do for the principal, after all she was student body president and a very busy one at that.

But something didn't sit right, she seemed...out of it lately. Everything was in place, the dance was all set, her due homework all sent in...so what was wrong? Her mind was on still being dateless...that was what was wrong. It confused her she wasn't the type to worry about that sort of stuff...but the she never needed to worry about getting a date. So what was up with all the guys this time...why hadn't they asked her yet? Little did she know her answer was closer than she thought.

* * *

After her meeting with the principal, Blossom made her way to the town library, if she wasn't at school she was always there. She decided a good book or three would take her mind off of her petty worries.

Once she was settled on one of the grand libraries cushy red reading arm chairs with a good novel, her mind began to fade into the world of the book she was engrossed in. Half way through she didn't notice a shadow cross over her. Until...

"Ahem!"

Blossom looked up, her pink eyes slightly widened then narrowed in suspicion, "Brick? What are you doing here...? At a library?" She asked.

There before her stood her red-eyed counter part, in all his arrogant glory, the only person in the world that could ever push her buttons.

She hated that about him. Though he was like her in more ways than one, he was also her complete opposite, he was hot-headed and arrogant, she was calm and down to earth, he was rude, she was polite, he was bad, she was good, he was fire, she was ice, they were opposites. The only thing similar was their hair. The fact their both created nearly the same, and that they were both leaders, but still even that was different. They just didn't match.

"None of your business red, no buzz off." He growled at her.

Blossom rolled her pink eyes ,idiot, "Um, excuse me but you're the one that disturbed me first so..." She stood up hands on her hip, making direct eye contact.

That was another thing, both of them had a gift for glaring at each other, once their eyes made contact neither would look away, it was like a competition of who had the most strength to not back down, a test of their leadership skills if you will.

"You're in the way..." He bit back not breaking eye contact.

"In the way of what, genius, I'm in a corner of the room, no bookshelves here." She glared back, his face hardened, this gave her satisfaction, he was getting mad.

Wait...her own words hit her..she really wasn't in the way of anything...there was no reason for him to be here...at all... unless he...just wanted to bug her for no reason...Ugh he was so immature.

Brick straightened and shoved his hands in his faded jean pockets. He slouched over, still glaring at her, his ever-present backward baseball cap tilting slightly lower on his head. He looked like a common thug...which was what he was anyway.

Blossom tapped her foot with an expectant look on her face, "Well?" She questioned authoritatively. She knew he hated it when she used her, 'I'm the boss here', voice on him.

Still not breaking eye contact Bricks whole face changed to a look that Blossom never saw on him...he looked uncomfortable...like he was struggling with something he wanted to say but didn't know if he should.

"Um Brick...are you ok?" She questioned.

His face changed back to normal...but his eyes seemed...different.

"Yeah I'm fine, question is are you ok..." He spat nastily.

Blossom huffed, "Fine, now if you'll excuse me I have more important matters to attend to then dealing with a boy that doesn't even know what he wants." She stomped away.

She charged out of the building boiling, "Ugh, that egotistical, good for nothing, sorry excuse for a-"

"Hey, red...wait!" Blossom skid to a halt so fast that her heels nearly smoked the sidewalk...did Brick just call her to...

She turned and saw him rush up behind her with that odd look on his face..."Um...I you...that...that um..." He face-palmed him self...

This surprised Blossom beyond belief...he was acting so utterly out of character...and he was stammering...around her...Blossom suddenly felt...odd.

Brick was fumbling for something to say never making eye contact, which practically blew Blossoms logic away. Suddenly she began to feel...afraid, though she wasn't sure why. She began to back away slowly, Brick noticed this and looked at her oddly. He stepped forward she stepped back, he spoke, she had no idea what he said. Then, she wasn't there anymore, just a pink streak remained behind...

* * *

She flew fast, blindly, she didn't know why she had this sudden feeling...of fear...or at least that's what she thought it was. She flew far until she grew tired. She slowly floated to a small hill on the outskirts of Towns Ville. She sat there hugging her knees. Her eyes reflecting the sliver moon, which reflected its light on her rosy skin making it an entrancing snow-white. Her flaming red locks spread around her, like a protective field. She sat there thinking, but for once her thoughts were empty. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so...strange.

Suddenly a shadow covered her body, she shivered, strange, she turned around and knew who it was before she saw. Brick, and for the first time in her life...she was afraid of him. His blood-red eyes shone like fire under the moon, his red hair reflected the silver light, his face...was...Blossom caught her breath...She always knew Bricks looks were...special, according to all the other girls, But she never...saw it like that, not until now.

"Red?" His voice frightened her, he never used this voice before.

It wasn't like the harsh tones he usually reserved for her, it was deep, soft...sort of comforting. And that fact scared her even more.

"Red?" He said again, it took all of Blossoms will power not to shiver, suddenly she felt rough, yet soft hands grab her wrists and pull her up.

She let out a surprised squeak. As she came face to face with...her counter part...well, at least she thought it was him...

His eyes locked on hers. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. They held something different, it wasn't resentment, hate, fury, or arrogance...it was something entirely different...she couldn't figure out what.

"Wha...what do you want" She finally breathed, her heart speed up...What was wrong with her?

"I...uh...listen, I'm s...s...sorry, about, everything I've done to you..." His face had uncertainty written all over it. Blossoms mind reeled...he was what?!

"You..." She pulled out of his grasp, "No! This, you, this is a trick, isn't it?" She nearly yelled.

He stared at her, "This is a trap! It has to be...you, all of you, hate our guts, you especially, you were created to kill us, to destroy us, until you got bored, now you just torment us with your stupidity...since when, why would you be sorry for anything? And even if it were true, what makes you think I'll except your apology, this...this came...what possessed you too...?" She was stumbling in her words not able to get her whole thought out.

This was ridicules, he, no way was that true, it was so sudden, so unreal, so not real. Blossom was tongue-tied, she didn't know what to think, this was to crazy even for her. Her scattering thoughts were cut short when she felt a yank again, she was being held by Brick. He looked at her eyes, a strange look passing over his own face.

"What possessed me?" He whispered, pushing a strand of red hair away from her horror-stricken face.

His eyes wandered to her mouth, in a husky low voice he whispered, " You, you possessed me." He cupped her face and enveloped her in a kiss before she could react.

In an instant Blossoms whole body was in flames. Bricks soft warm lips slid perfectly with her own, she couldn't believe this, any of this, maybe she was dreaming, but, why would she dream about something like this. In seconds the heat of his kiss consumed her mind, she knew it was wrong she knew she shouldn't like this, but for some odd reason she didn't care...she'd figure this all out later.

But right now, Brick was making it impossible for her to think, their bodies fit perfectly, their lips melded perfectly, for a brief second Blossom thought, how could someone so bad...be such a good kisser, it was like she was on fire, like the whole world stopped, and they were in the middle. Blossom liked it, she liked it a lot.

She began to get caught up in the kiss, she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him lower to deepen it, he pulled her closer, pulling her hair gently. Rubbing circles through her soft shirt on her lower back. The kiss seemed to last forever, but even super humans, who could hold their breath for longer amounts of time, needed to breath. But they didn't pull away instantly. It was slow, it was as heated as the kiss itself, their lips lingered slowly separating. Blossoms lips were tingling with flames.

They stared at each other for a long time, trying to comprehend what just happened. They kissed, yes, that was for sure, enemies had just kissed each other. But what neither expected was that they both would like it so much. Neither had ever experienced anything that made flames burn all over them, a mere kiss from each other was all it took to burn. Bricks arms still encircled Blossoms waist, her hand were still on his chest. Both just stared, standing like that under the silver light of the moon. And what was more...they both felt it to be so...so right.

Finally Blossom spoke, her voice low, "Brick...I...did we...We can-" Brick placed two fingers on her lips, silencing her.

He stared into her deep pink eyes, "Why not?" He whispered, his voice low.

"Because we're supposed to be..."

"Enemies." He finished for her, she nodded slowly.

"Well, there's a difference between 'supposed to be' and 'are'." He gave her a small smile. She stared surprised...she'd never seen his smile...it made her feel...amazing.

"We're...We're...not?" She questions this 'new' idea forming in her mind.

Brick smiled and nuzzled his face in the crook of Blossoms neck making her shiver with delight, "We don't have to be...if you don't want to, god knows, I don't want to...not anymore." His breath tickled her, as his words made her heart leap with a sudden burst of joy.

She pulled away, he looked at her quizzically, she placed her hands on either side of his face bringing it closer, "I don't want to either." She brushed her own lips on his, which surprised both of them.

Her words felt foreign, like she would have never believe she would say those words and mean it to him.

Brick pulled away, his red eyes had a...happy glimmer to them. "Why not?" He mocked playfully.

Blossom blinked...why not? It couldn't have been because of just one kiss...right. No it wasn't, a million flash backs poured threw her mind. Over the years the more she knew Brick the more he seemed...tolerable. She hadn't realized her rapidly growing hate for him, was just a mask for her real buried feelings...feelings that she was so good at hiding...for so long. She hadn't even realized she felt them at all. But that kiss just seemed to bring everything out and seal the truth.

"But...all these years...you, I thought you hated me."

"All those years, I fell deeper for you with every passing one, its sounds corny but...I was just using hate to-"

"Cover up the truth." She finished for him. They both smiled.

"Yeah." He whispered pulling her closer to him with one arm.

"That's pretty much it...I know it's hard to believe and if you don't want to..." He began to back away, "I won't force you."

Blossom racked her brain for a logical solution, unfortunately it was still spinning, her heart was thinking for her this time. And for once she believed it was right.

"No, I...I don't want to fight anymore its so..."

"Boring?" He suggested.

She giggled, giving him nice surprise, "Yeah kinda."

He smiled and came back, enveloping her in a heart pounding hug, "Yeah," He chuckled slightly, "Way boring."

They stayed like that, in each others arms, staring at the shimmering moon. The wind whispered comfortingly around them, as if approving their feelings for each other. Finally after what seemed like forever, Brick pulled away slightly and kissed the top of Blossoms silky red hair covered head.

"You'd better go, your family is probably worried about you and all that."

Blossom nodded, but held on to him tighter. For some reason she didn't want to leave, at all.

"Go on Blossy, you got to go." He gave her a soft shove, but still held on to her small hand.

She stared at him, her pink eyes matching his red, neither moved, neither wanted to leave each other. As if this sudden moment was just a dream, and if either of them left it would disappear. Finally Brick let go of Blossoms hand and slowly rose in the air, then with one last look behind him he burst off, leaving nothing behind except his red streak.

Blossom remained there for a moment, her mind calming down, trying to figure out what exactly did she just do. She had fallen in love for an enemy, she had kissed the enemy, she didn't want him to be her enemy anymore...and he no longer felt like her enemy. It was all to extraordinary to believe...but she wanted to believe it, she knew it would take much tilling until the road she was headed through straightened but...she knew she could deal with it.

* * *

Blossom had managed to sneak into her house without waking anyone up and had fallen into a glorious sleep. Her sweet dreams were rudely interrupted by her alarm clock screaming in her ears. She groaned and rolled over clicking the clock off at the same time. According to her calculations she had two extra minutes to lie in bed for. When those minutes passed she sat up in bed and threw her covers aside, then went on to perform her morning rituals.

* * *

At school Blossom felt unusually giddy, she had forgotten all about not having a date, the day just couldn't go fast enough for her. Which was abnormal for her, she always enjoyed all her classes. Finally the last bell rang, nobody was out faster than Blossom, she zoomed out and practically flew towards the library, she just had a feeling he would be there.

She stopped short at the sight before her, it was Bubbles against her locker, but that wasn't the shocking part. Boomer was all over her, and what was more Bubbles wasn't arguing, in fact she seemed to be enjoying it, very much. At first Blossom considered yelling at them, but the event with her and Brick flashed in her mind making her blush, she had no right, and besides Bubbles was happy with it so...she turned away and decided to take the long way to the library. It wasn't like Bubbles was in any danger anyway.

She finally made it weaving in and out of swarming students who were very excited for the V-day party tomorrow. She couldn't blame them she was almost just as excite, if not more. She reached the library her stomach doing flips the closer she got. She entered it, immediately greeted by the sweet musty smell of ink and paper. She walked past a few shelves. She looked around...He wasn't here, slightly disappointed Blossom decided to look elsewhere when she heard an all to familiar voice...Princess?

She quietly advanced towards the annoying girls voice.

"But why! How could you deny perfection like muah!?" She screeched obviously not caring about the libraries quiet rule.

"I told you, I already have someone else in mind an it isn't you, so buzz of." It was Brick...Blossom couldn't help but listen then.

"You...who, tell me who, so I can rip her hair out!" The brat yelled.

"As if, anyway back off Bitch-bucks before I make you back off, to the moon." Irritation obvious in his voice.

Princess growled and fuming stomped away, "You'll PAY FOR THIS MONKEY BOY!" She hollered. She stomped right past the shelf Blossom was hiding behind.

Blossom heard Brick chuckle and mumble, "Bitch," Under his breath.

Blossom now focused at the task at hand, and all of a sudden the butterflies in her stomach turned into birds. Why was she all of a sudden so nervous, it was just Brick.

"Hey babe, Miss me?" His voice came up behind her, she tensed for a moment the turned around melting instantly into his eyes.

"Kind of, yeah...I just wanted to see if this was real...and that I hadn't dreamed it up-" Brick pulled her face closer.

"Oh, this is real all right." He placed a short sweet kiss on her soft pink lips, making her melt even more.

"Brick...Um, who are you-" He silenced her again.

"You, I am taking you...Duh." He smirked at her, she blushed slightly, well there went the dateless problem, except now...she had a new thing to worry about, the Puff dating a Ruff headlines...Oh well she supposed she could handle that.

* * *

"Bubbles hurry up!" An aggravated Buttercup was yelling up the stairs. She was grouchy because she had to go to the dance, without a date. Nobody had the guts to ask, she told her sisters she didn't care but...they could tell she felt kind of left out.

So they made her get a dress and come along anyway, they would go with each other...Blossom hadn't told them about Brick yet, she was waiting for the right moment. She entered the room smiling at her green clad sister, as Bubbles walked down the stairs like a queen.

"I'm coming, sheesh keep your shirt on Buttercup, perfection takes time you know..." Bubbles quipped. Buttercup rolled her eyes, she wasn't all to happy about the dateless thing and the dress...well that just made her slightly more grouchy.

All three girls looked dazzling, Blossom had on a red V-neck dress with a slit up to her knee. The slit had soft silky pink ruffles filling it with sequins sewn into it, her hair was up in a braided bun. She had on silver earings and a matching necklace. A little light make up finished the look.

Bubbles had on a sleeveless baby blue dress that halters to her knees and hung back like a train, the whole thing was lined with sparkles, her hair was down in curls with a dark blue head band, she also had on silver earrings with a blue gem in each. She had on slightly more make up then Blossom but looked beautiful none the less.

Buttercup...she was a challenge, her dress was the most difficult to find, they had to look for one that she would actually wear, which wasn't easy in the slightest. It was a dark green dress that reached straight down to her ankles, the bottom part had a light green, sparkly see-through fabric over it. A black sash in the middle divided it and the top had quarter sleeves that were made of the same sparkly fabric like on her skirt. Her hair was down in a course style because she wouldn't let them touch it. She had on a black choker and a black wristband, green studded earrings was the most shiny jewelry she would go for. She had on absolutely no makeup, much to the dismay of her sisters but she pulled the look off so well neither complained much.

There they were all ready and heading towards the school after saying good night to the professor. He always worried about them on things like this.

Once the got there they were enthralled by the lights and sparkles of their learning facility.

"Wow," Buttercup had to admit it was...something,

Bubbles let out a super excited squeal, she grasped her sisters arms and began pulling them in, "Come on I can't wait to see Boo- I mean inside..." She finished awkwardly. Neither sister noticed.

Once they entered the entire party stopped, they turned to see the very lights of Towns Ville, they eliminated the whole event, none of the girls noticed, they were used to this by now. They were busy staring at the scene before them. The whole place was lighting up with red, white, and pink lights. there was shimmering heart-shaped confetti everywhere. The tables were decorated with red and pink bows, Bubbles banner stood out above the lit stage. The place had the sparkle of Valentines day to it.

"WOW! Blossom, I, wow." Was all Buttercup could say.

Bubbles squealed again, "WOW IS RIGHT! Oh Blossom you've really out done yourself!"

Blossom blushed slightly pleased all her hard planning had paid off, "It wasn't just me...um Kim picked the music." She stumbled. Bubbles and Buttercup beamed at their remarkable sister, she never took all the credit.

All of their friends flocked around them, complementing them on their attire, Bubbles blushed, Blossom, smiled politely and Buttercup just huffed.

Pretty soon the party was in full swing, all three sisters were enjoying each others company, but all the while Blossom was wondering where Brick was.

Suddenly the music changed from party to slow. Blossom smiled she really had to compliment her friend on her choices.

She didn't notice Bubbles tensing next to them as she reached over for some punch.

"Um...girls...I got to...I need to be excused." And she rushed off before either sister could say anything.

Blossom shrugged, not really caring, she had a pretty good idea where Bubbles was headed anyway. But she did feel a little disappointed because the girls had promised to spend the night in each others company...oh well, two sisters would do.

But all the while Blossoms pink eyes scanned the swarming crowd for a certain red-headed boy..no sighn of him. Finally getting restless she straightened from the refreshments table she was a with Buttercup.

"Um..Hey Buttercup...Im going to...look for Kim..ok, will you be ok here for a minute?" She asked already leaving.

Buttercup downed another glass of punch and shrugged indifferently.

Blossom guilt was slightly relived at her sisters non caring motion...but that didn't occupy her mind as she disappeared into the dancing crowd.

She dodged dancers and kisser and nerds as she looked for Brick. Her stomach began to tense with a feeling of disappointment...what if he was just playing her for a sap...told her to come and not show up just to...no, no, he was different now. He'd told her he'd changed...

Suddenly her thoughts of worry were shoved aside as she felt a pair of strong red clad arms drap over her delicate shoulders.

She let out an involuntary sigh of relief as she leaned into his muscular chest.

"Hey Babe, Miss me?" Hi whispered in her ear sending delicious shivers down her spin.

"Kind of.." She whispered back.

"What...don't tell me you thought I wasn't going to show..."

"Well, to tell you the truth...I was beginning to doubt.."

He twirled her around gracefully and pulled her close to him, "I'd never, not in a thousand years...not anymore.." He said so honestly Blossom believed him completely.

"I belive you Brick...But I can just see the headlines.."

He silenced her with a quick but passionate kiss, "Who cares, you're the only important thing to me."

He spun her again as they began dancing to the soft slow music together...forgetting everyone and everything else in the world...

* * *

Buttercups lime green eyes surveyed the crowd lazily, a half full cup dangled from her slender yet strong fingers.

suddenly she was aware of a presence behind her, she barely flitted an eyelash, knowing who it was by the way he leaned against the table next to her.

"What are you doing here?"She said nonchalantly.

"Nothin', same as you." He answered in his gruff deep voice.

She slurped down the rest of her drink, "What, the great Bad boy Butch doesn't have a date." She taunted.

"Um...no."

This surprised her only slightly, "Why, all of them to good for you?"

"Nope, too clingy."

They fell silent. If they ever talked 'normally' it was always in short and to the point sentences. Either arguing, cursing, or teasing...buit this conversation was different.

Buttercup couldn't quite place the strange feeling him being so close was giving her. The only reason she was at this stupid dace as because she promised Bubbles. But she knew she wouldn't gat a date, they were all to scared of her, and even though that gave her satisfaction...it also made her feel slightly left out though she would never admit that to anyone.

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a flicker of blue...they widened momentarily as she saw Boomer and Bubbles hugging each other lovingly while dancing...they looked happy...

"Looks like they blonds fell for each other huh.." Butchs voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yep, figures." She responded dully.

So much for spending this dance with each other...where was Blossom now...she at least wouldn't...her eyes caught ahold of her red-head sister in a passionate lip lock with her counter part...well that surprised her a little more than Bubbles...but somehow...she saw it coming.

"Looks like your alone..."

So he'd seen this too..."Yep.."

"Knew this was coming."

"Yep."

"So..you wanna dance with me?"

That caught her completely off guard, she hadn't expected Butch of all people to ask her...in a thousand years.

"Um...with oyu?" She repeated.

"Yeah...if ya don't then I'll just-" He moved to leave But Buttercups hand shot out and stopped him as she held his arm lightly, he turned to look clearly not expecting this.

"Sure."

"K."

And that was that, she followed her own counterpart onto the dance floor forgetting her boredom for the moment.

* * *

Blossom looked up and saw with somewhat surprise her sisters, both of them including Buttercup, with their counter parts.

She couldn't help letting a small smile graced her beautiful face. She hadn't expected this to go so well. But hey, maybe there was some good out of this after all.

Sure, after this bumps would come on their roads, the press, the people, the world even, it would take a while for the world to get used to this development. Villans and Heros, together. But right now, none of that stuff mattered, all that mattered to Blossom was that somehow, in a way she wasn't sure how she even did so, she and even her sisters rid the world of one problem by turning it into a better and greater good.

And that was the best thing that came out of this, to be a hero, even when you did something so out of nature...it made her feel wonderful to know, the world became a better place with three less problems...and three new bonds

* * *

**Ok, there I finally fixed it, sorry to those that wanted to read it before, but hey now you can Enjoy!**


End file.
